


Untitled

by Lisbet



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M, i dont even know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbet/pseuds/Lisbet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Baz could hear the air in Simon’s lungs, the beating of his heart, the unsteadiness of his breath. Or perhaps it was his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Simon was so close. They’d been bickering as usual, words flung between them as naturally as breathing, tongues sharp but lacking in any real malice. More of a competition than a conflict. And suddenly Simons back was against the wall and Baz felt the banter die in his throat. Simon was still chuckling, looking at the floor. Then his gaze lifted, and he caught sight of the curious expression on Baz’s face. His smirk shifted, softened. And suddenly the air between them felt so thick, and Baz couldn’t bring himself to do more than breathe it, unable to look away from Simons face.

The world was so still that as soon as Simon’s lips started to move, as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, it was impossible not to notice, as if his voice were the only thing loud enough to pierce the sound of the blood rushing through Baz’s skull.

“Baz...”

And Baz could hear the air in Simon’s lungs, the beating of his heart, the unsteadiness of his breath. Or perhaps it was his own? He was close enough to make out each individual eyelash, to count every freckle on his sun-tanned cheek. And Baz knew he should move, knew that he’d regret not pulling away, ending this before Simon said something, realised, and Crowley you’d think after years of endlessly suppressing these feelings they’d have just fucking gone away but—

Suddenly Simons lips are on his and Simons hands are in his hair and Baz forgets how to think, forgets how to breathe, let alone how to react and—

Simons face is oddly contorted, he’s looking at the ground and out of his mouth comes a strange strangled laugh followed by—

“Wow I um… Look sorry I didn’t mean to I just…” and his hand is no longer in Baz’s hair but is instead nervously brushing his own and Baz suddenly realises, suddenly is able to think long enough to piece together what just happened and Simon looks like he’s half a second away from leaving.

The words are all stuck in Baz’s throat and he doesn’t know what to do so he does all he can, he lifts his hand to Simons cheek, guides his gaze back towards his own. And slowly, timidly, he leans towards him, kissing Simon softly, hoping his lips can somehow draw the words out of his lungs.

And Simons hand is tangled in his hair, and one is resting on his chest, and Baz thinks that maybe, maybe, and the thoughts dissolve half-formed into the warmth between them. Just a moment later Simon pulls back, cheeks flushed, face filled with that awful boyish grin. And the air is lighter now and Baz can’t help but smile too, because everything is so ridiculous and Simon is so wonderful and before he knows it he’s being dragged down onto the nearby bed and Simon is laughing, eyes shining, before pulling Baz in once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic since I was twelve (which was some truly awful naruto fic) but I just kept refreshing the Simon/Baz tag wishing there was more fic and well............... here we are. hopefully not quite as bad as the naruto fic i wrote in which sasuke turned into a cat (though that did have a better title). Hope you enjoy!


End file.
